1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transparent heat insulation in a building.
2. Prior Art
A device of this type is known from EP-B-75 464. It includes a transparent web plate in which a liquid flows through the intermediate spaces. The liquid absorbs infrared light. The incident sunlight warms the liquid, and it can be used to heat the building, or provide shade in the summer. In one embodiment, a pane of glass is mounted on the outside of the web plate.
A further transparent, insulating web plate is described in WO 95/22886.
EP-A-346 320 discloses further transparent thermal insulators. One embodiment involves the arrangement of four parallel, transparent plates. During winter operation, a liquid flows through the intermediate space on the outside of the building. The liquid is supplied at a temperature below the ambient temperature. The ambient air heats the liquid slightly via the outer plate. Disposed in the circuit of the circulating heating liquid is a heat pump that re-cools the liquid to the entrance temperature. The heat pump is used to bring the obtained thermal energy to a higher temperature level. In the summer, the innermost intermediate space is acted upon by the liquid at a temperature below the internal temperature of the building. The liquid therefore always circulates in the intermediate space located on the cooler side. The heat transfer to the liquid is effected through heat conduction and convection. This heat insulation, however, stipulates a relatively high energy requirement for the heat pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,994 discloses a further heat insulation, which includes three plates. In the summer, the outer intermediate space is filled with a liquid. The liquid is static, and does not circulate. In contrast, in the winter the inner intermediate space is filled with the liquid.